10 Years Later
by BlaseCobra
Summary: 10 years after the Weirdmageddon, the gang meet up again to see what's changed. Turns out old habits die hard, and old flames refuse to go out. WARNING: Plot mixed with smut. If you just want to read the plot, that's fine, if you just want to read the smut, that's also fine. Loosely based on LewToon's "Drawing Gravity Falls characters 10 years later" video.


A/N: All of these characters are based on LewToon's video "Drawing Gravity Falls characters in 10 years". I really connected with the assumptions and the story that he wove for them, and I wanted to expand on it. If you like plot mixed with heavy smut, I hope you enjoy; if not then this fic might not be for you. I may write new chapters in the future, or this may be a oneshot, only time and viewership will tell.

A/N: Apologies if the formatting is weird, it's been a while since I've used the FF Doc Manager.

* * *

Dipper looked at the bus ticket in his hand and felt a jolt of excitement course through him. It had been 10 long years, but he was finally going back to Gravity Falls. Needless to say he was excited to see his old friends again - to see Mabel again. Dipper felt a renewed pang of excitement, he hasn't seen Mabel since she left for her second Master's degree. It was unfortunate that life drove the two apart, but by no means were they on bad terms; their lives just diverged: Dipper just continued to adventure and Mabel decided she wanted to amass as much knowledge as she could.

Just then, Dipper was snapped out of his trance by a familiar voice. "Hey there little Dipper." Dipper looked up and saw the adult form of Mabel. She had grown about a foot taller, and had discarded her signature turtleneck for a more sensible button-up and cardigan combo, but you couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of her face.

Dipper got up and embraced his sister. "You're only five minutes older than me y'know," he said, squeezing his sister tight.

"Five minutes makes all the difference," Mabel laughed "You're looking great Dipper! You have a whole Nathan Drake - rugged explorer thing about you."

Dipper looked down at his navy blue Henley and his brown pants. He stuck his thumbs in the straps of his leather shoulder holster - empty of course, you couldn't carry a gun in Oregon anymore. "Thanks sis, look at you too. someone might think you're civilized!" Dipper joked, suddenly he saw a little pink tail poke out from behind her leg. "Is that Waddles?" Suddenly, Waddles runs out from behind Mabel's legs and runs into Dipper, bowling him over. "I know, I know, I missed you too!" Dipper said between licks.

"C'mon, I think our bus is boarding." Mabel said as she pulled Waddles off of Dipper. Dipper gets up, dusts himself off, grabs his bags and boards the bus. The ride brought back a lot of memories for the twins, especially after seeing the sign, and before they knew it they were at the Gravity Falls bus stop.

* * *

Both Mabel and Dipper got off the bus and quickly find themselves wrapped up in a bear hug. Dipper looked up to his attacker, and sees none other than Soos.

"Soos!" The twins say in unison.

"Dudes!" Soos cries back, letting them go for some much needed air. "How have you been?"

"We've been great Soos, but what about you?" Mabel asks. "You look amazing! How's the Mystery Shack?"

Dipper finally gets a good look at Soos. He's discarded the tacky Mr. Mystery suit for a tailored suit jacket over khakis with his signature question mark shirt underneath, he's gained an age line or two since they saw him last, but he is still overwhelmingly Soos.

"The shack is doing amazing! I've actually took in some of Dipper's ideas when he was here last and put in some real attractions." Soos said smiling, "The gnomes love the attention, so it works out for all of us."

"That's awesome Soos!" Dipper said,

"Not as awesome as this! Just hold on a second dudes!" Soos quickly ran to the car and was handed something by Melody, who gives him a kiss on the cheek. Dipper feels Mabel vibrating from excitement, and can practically hear the smile on her face. Soos quickly comes back to the stop, cradling something. "Dudes, I'd like to introduce you to Soos Jr."

Held in Soos' arms was a giggling baby wearing a very familiar fez.

"Oh my GOD! He is so cute! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mabel all but yelled.

"Congrats Soos," Dipper said, clapping Soos on his back. "He has your smile."

"Do you guys wanna hold him?" Soos asked

"DO I?!" Mabel yelled, tenderly grabbing the baby from Soos' arms. "C'mere to your Auntie Mabel."

Dipper watched as Mabel fawned over the baby and smiled. One day Mabel would be a great mom, Dipper just chose to ignore what that would imply.

After a few minutes of Mabel and Waddles playing with the baby, and small talk with Soos, Dipper got up and stretched. "Shouldn't we be going? I wanna see the Mystery Shack." Dipper said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah dude, of course." Soos said, ushering them into the car.

* * *

One 10 minute car ride later and Mabel and Dipper could begin to see the Mystery Shack sign. The shack looked awesome to say the least. All the broken bits on the shack were repaired, but somehow they looked like they had been there the whole time, rather than added. Out front they could see a statue of their Gruncle Stan, standing proud in the courtyard.

"Welcome back to the Shack, dudes." Soos laughed

"Good to be back." Mabel said

Soos parked the car and everyone got out. Soos picked up the luggage "C'mon guys, let me show you to your room." Soos said going through the gift shop and up the stairs, Soos paused before a door, "Should be just like you remember it." Soos opened the door and there was the attic, exactly how they left it.

Mabel's eyes began to water. "Thanks Soos." she said, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks big guy." Dipper said, joining in on the hug.

* * *

The following few hours were filled with a wonderful dinner that Melody prepared, as well as people coming and going, and a load of laughs. Mabel saw Candy, who is now a lead investigator for the FBI's paranormal division, spurred on by the weird road trip they had that summer 10 years ago. Mabel also saw Grenda, who had become a Duchess in the last 10 years, and had been very happy with Marius in his castle. Both of them gave Mabel a big hug and were glad to have their best friend back to visit.

Dipper looked on the proceedings from atop the roof of the shack with a big smile, happy that everyone is doing well for themselves, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hey-a Dip."

Dipper turned around and saw Wendy beaming at him. "Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed, running and giving her a hug. Dipper let go, but Wendy lingered for just a second.

"How are you doing Dipper?" Wendy asked, still grinning. "How's the adventuring going?"

"I'm doing great, I met up with Gruncle Stan and Ford, we raided an Aztec temple together! They said they wanted to come, but the couldn't make it, they were hunting some treasure in the Caribbean and couldn't let it get away. What about you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm doing awesome as well, I'm a big part of the family business now, and helping expand it as well! Soon we'll be shipping lumber to all of Oregon. You've certainly grown up a bit." Wendy replied, eyes tracing up and down Dipper.

Dipper took this moment to look over Wendy as well. She had grown even more curvy, and had cut her hair to shoulder length, she now wore a short sleeve red plaid shirt, and her skinny blue jeans. Dipper noticed something else as well, on top of her head, turned backwards was a blue and white cap, slightly faded with age, but looked well cared for, and well worn. Dipper felt his heart flutter for a moment, he remembered why he started crushing on Wendy in the first place.

"You...you kept it." Dipper stuttered

"Of course I did, I don't want to ever forget you." Wendy said with a soft smile, "Not that I ever could."

Dipper slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ushanka that Wendy had given him all those years ago and plopped it on his head. "It keeps me warm." he mumbled. Dipper looked up and saw Wendy looking at him with a big smile on her face.

The next couple hours were spent recalling old times, and filling each other in on the new ones.

"I can't believe that you used to have a crush on me!" Wendy exclaimed, through bouts of laughter.

Dipper blushed. "Yeah, well, I was young." Dipper said, trying to hide the redness in his face.

"If I recall correctly, that was the only problem..." Wendy said airily

Dipper paused. "That was the only problem? What do you mean?" Dipper asked cautiously, as if his vocal cords might give out.

"I mean I knew you liked me, and I always thought you were cute, but I was too old for you." Wendy said, staring off into the sunset, Wendy turned and looked at Dipper in the eyes. "I'm not too old for you now though."

Dipper's heart stopped in his chest. He swallowed hard and fought against the butterflies in his stomach and by some miracle managed to ask "So would you date me now?"

Wendy stared for a second at Dipper, then for a second at the sunset, then again at Dipper and said, "Sure,"

Dipper's body then went on autopilot as he closed the gap between him and Wendy (which he noticed had got considerably smaller as the night went on), Dipper kissed Wendy solidly on the lips, hearing her moan a little as he slipped in a little bit of tongue. After another couple seconds, Dipper pulled back and looked at Wendy for a response, ready to quickly apologize, but instead was met with a half-lipped gaze and a smirk.

Wendy then got up and straddled Dipper on his lawn chair, her ass grinding against his pelvis. She then leaned down and continued the kiss, this time long and sensual and purposeful, as opposed to its rushed predecessor. Dipper closed his eyes and silently thanked the roof for its privacy. He felt Wendy's hips begin to grind against him, and he felt his manhood begin to respond. As if as by its own volition, Dipper's hands traced Wendy's curvy, tall frame, resting at her ass. He gave it a little squeeze and felt as she bucked against him, a little moan escaping into his mouth. He then traced his hand delicately up her back, until he reached his designation, her bra strap. With a pinch and a twist, her bra was undone under her shirt, Dipper felt her tense in surprise then grind even harder against his manhood. Dipper pulled back from the kiss, and began nibbling and kissing her neck, leaving marks as he went. She let out soft moans as he went, pushing him deeper into her neck. Dipper then pulled back and began to unbutton her shirt, exposing pale skin as he went.

Dipper nibbled and kissed Wendy's collarbone, which caused her to emit a moan. Both Dipper and Wendy froze, suddenly alert of the rest of the party below them. The party-goers seem to have not noticed. Wendy gave Dipper a quick nod and Dipper continued his exploration of her body. Wendy bite her lip to stifle her moans, but there was only so much she could do. Dipper continued to unbutton until he came to Wendy's breasts. He massaged her tits, with firm, but gentle motions, causing Wendy to buck against him even harder. He nibbled at a nipple, then looked up at Wendy's lust-filled eyes. She grabbed his head and pushed it into her breast, and Dipper began to suck and kiss at the nipple and around the breast, leaving marks as he went. Dipper then got up from the chair, lifting Wendy up with him, and placed her back down in the chair, while he kneeled in front of her. He continued to unbutton her shirt, kissing her stomach, all the way down to her pelvis. He tugged at the hem of her jeans, looking up at her. Her expression is one of lust and pleasure.

Dipper takes his thumb and rubbed it over Wendy's vagina, through her jeans. She bucked, not at the touch, but at the lack thereof. Dipper unbuttoned the front of her jeans and pulls them down, exposing delicate plaid panties. He smirks and ran his thumb against Wendy's pussy again, going up to her clit, eliciting another response from her, Dipper could feel the moisture through her panties, and licked his thumb. Damn, she tasted good. Dipper ever so slowly took Wendy's panties down, teasing her as he goes.

"Come on...don't tease me...like this." Wendy moaned through sharp breaths.

Dipper ignored her moaned pleas and smirked. He then began to trace the outline of her vagina his his index finger. Wendy tried for an angry growl, but all that came out was a sensual moan. Wendy saw spots in her eyes when Dipper began to blow cold air on her exposed clit. Finally she could take no more, and tried to reach for Dipper's head. Dipper ducked away with a chuckle.

"Uh uh uh," Dipper said in a low gravely voice, "You have to tell me what you want. You have to beg for it."

Wendy looked down at Dipper with half-lipped eyes, "I want you...to eat me out..." Wendy said breathily, "Please Dipper..."

Dipper complied with a smile and began to lick around Wendy's pussy, flicking the clit with his tongue as he went up and down. Wendy bit down on her hat, but her moaning could still be heard faintly. Dipper sucked on her clit, while licking it, then cut down to the vagina itself. He began to draw the alphabet with his tongue. Wendy liked all the letters of the alphabet, but funnily enough her favourite letter was 'W'. Finally it became too much for Wendy as she felt herself begin to reach the edge. Just as her moans began to get louder and faster, Dipper stopped. Dipper stood up and leaned over Wendy, looking at her face of pure ecstasy. He put his fingers at her entrance and whispered in her ear

"Cum for me Wendy." Dipper said, voice low and gravelly. That was all that Wendy could take as she felt herself go over the edge. She felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her as she squirted all over Dipper's hand. She moaned Dipper's name all the way though, as she felt herself melt. As she began to shake she saw Dipper bring his fingers up, lick one clean, then put the other one in her mouth. Damn she tasted good.

"Ooh," Wendy moaned as the flavour of her lust filled her mouth, racking her with pleasure. She began sucking on it, trying to get all the juices off of it until her cheeks went concave. She then looked up at Dipper, who's face was painted with lust and excitement. She took his finger out of his mouth, and began to lift up his Henley over his head. She stopped before it was over his head, and pulled the shirt back, effectively blinding him. She then, in one smooth motion switched their positions, so he was laying on the lawn chair and she was over-top of him. She looked down at his chest. He was full of rippling muscle, not too much, but the muscles of someone very athletic. She ran her fingers over his abs, stopping at his pants. She pulled them down slowly, as Dipper's dick stood at full attention. She would have to call him Big Dipper from now on. He was about 9". She wrapped her hand around his shaft, and could only just touch her fingertip to her thumb. She began to stroke slowly, teasing the head of his penis with her thumb. Dipper let out a gasp of pleasure, his other senses heightened by the one he had lost. Wendy put the tip in her mouth, sucking lightly, flicking her tongue around the head of Dipper's penis. Wendy savoured the taste, as she felt Dipper buck into her mouth. She sucked hard until her cheeks went concave then pulled Dipper's cock out of her mouth with a satisfying pop. Dipper let out a moan of pleasure and Wendy took a small victory.

Wendy then switched to a different tact. She put one hand at the base of his penis, and began to stroke, then began bobbing up and down, gaining more ground on each bob. She would change up the rhythm every couple strokes or so, so Dipper would have nothing to acclimatize to, and Dipper if Dipper's moans and gasps were any indication he was loving every minute of it.

Wendy found her fingers trailing down her stomach, stroking herself. She felt her wetness, and felt a pang of lust and desire go through her body.

"Dipper...it's time." Wendy said, between long licks of Dipper's shaft

"I've waited all this time for this, and I'm not even allowed to see?" Dipper said half-jokingly.

"Well I suppose you've been," Wendy paused, "Very generous with me, so yes, you can see." Wendy, in one smooth motion, pulled the shirt off of Dipper's head and tossed it forgotten to the side. Dipper's eyes were full of lust, as well as a mix of anticipation and excitement. Wendy smiled at him, kissed him deeply, and began to straddle him. Wendy broke the kiss, looked into Dipper's eyes and lowered herself onto his manhood. Wendy gasped from the pleasure, the payoff of anticipation sending waves of dopamine through her brain. Her skin broke out into goosebumps and her legs felt like jelly. She felt like she was going to cum. Again. No, not yet. She couldn't let Dipper have that satisfaction. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but could only manage a pant. Every fibre of her being screamed for her to continue on, and who was she to argue. She lowered herself another inch and felt Dipper let out a gasp. Her core felt like it was on fire, but she didn't want it any other way. She felt her senses heighten, the breeze on her skin, the warmth of Dipper's body, both outside her and inside her. Suddenly all inhibition was gone. She dropped until he was completely inside of her, and she let out something between a gasp and a moan. She felt a pressure in her core, building up, sending wave after wave of delicious, delicious pleasure. She rode the highs to wherever they took her, until she could take no more. She felt herself squirt all over Dipper's cock and all up his abs. Wendy's legs shook as the aftershock hit her. She had cum again, and that had just been penetration.

Wendy looked into Dipper's eyes which had turned almost crazed with a primal lust. At first glance it looked almost frightening. Almost, if it wasn't so hot. Wendy placed her hands on Dipper's abs, feeling the smooth, hard, surface. She began to bounce up and down, it was slow and steady, but it felt amazing. The steady clap of skin on skin echoed in Wendy's ears, urging her on, and the pace increased with each passing second until there was no sensual undertone, only lust, only a primal desire to feel close. Wendy ground into Dipper as she bounced, feeling Dipper's shaft press on _that_ spot with each pass. Wendy let out a moan, a sound filled with fulfilled needs and wants, not caring who heard.

"Dipper, oh, Dipper, oh, DIPPER!" Wendy panted. Wendy felt something change in Dipper as she called his name, as he began to drill her from his seat, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. He was rougher, but Wendy wasn't complaining, far from it.

"AaaAaaaAaaaAaaaAhhHhh" Wendy let out a long groan, letting the rhythm pounding distort the sound. She felt as if her soul was drifting from her body she was in so much ecstasy. Suddenly Dipper stopped, and sat up, still inside of Wendy. Wendy tried to voice her protest, but was stopped short by Dipper's kiss. She hummed into his mouth in satisfaction. Wendy closed her eyes as she felt herself being lifted up, Dipper's strong arms underneath her. She felt herself being rested on the lawn chair, and Dipper enter her again shortly after. Wendy moaned into Dipper's mouth, causing nothing but hums.

Dipper began slow, but full strokes, making sure to go to the hilt the every time. He felt Wendy react to every stroke, felt her breath hitch as he went completely in, then hum as he slid out. Dipper then pulled away from the kiss, and smirked. Now it was his turn to tease Wendy again. Just as Wendy began to look up at Dipper, Dipper drilled her quickly, earning a load solid moan for his efforts. Then, just as quickly as it started, Dipper returned to slow strokes again. Wendy began to look up, and Dipper repeated his previous fast, rough rhythm. Wendy threw her head back into the chair, and Dipper slowed down on a dime. Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper saw Wendy smirk. She knew his tactic now - or she thought she did, now it was time for the grand finale. Dipper drilled her again, his hands hooking around her perfect waist for leverage. She responded in turn, and that's when Dipper flicked a mental switch and shifted into another gear. Peppered into the drilling was an occasional sensual stroke, angled at such a way to hit her g-spot, each moment only lasted a millisecond before giving way to the rougher sex again. Dipper looked at Wendy, hearing a lack of moans and shouts. He found her completely wrapped up in the moment: her mouth frozen in an 'O', unable to make any sound, and her face painted with pure pleasure her cheeks flushed red.

Dipper felt himself getting close, but Wendy was closer. He felt again the warm gush from Wendy, the force ejecting him. He watched with contentment as her whole body racked with the aftershock. Wendy looked up at Dipper with an almost drunken look as she got on her hands and knees and put Dipper's dick in her mouth, sucking her fluids off of it. Dipper pulled his dick out of her mouth, and began to stroke. He looked down at Wendy, who kneeled before him, whole body still shaking from the orgasm. Dipper felt himself finish, cumming all over Wendy's beautiful pale tits. Dipper let out a gasp of relief, mixed with a moan as he looked down at the sight before him. Truly beautiful. He offered Wendy a spare cloth to clean herself up, and watched from the lawn chair as she did. When she finished, she came and lied down with Dipper on the lawn chair.

"You were amazing," Wendy whispered into Dipper's chest

"So were you," Dipper replied, stroking Wendy's fiery red hair

The two fell asleep under the stars, keeping each other warm.


End file.
